


Jebediah Schlatt, Roller Skating Expert

by workcantfindme



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, i still dont know how to tag, they go on an date to a roller rink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29576295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workcantfindme/pseuds/workcantfindme
Summary: Schlatt and Wilbur go on a date to a roller rink, and Schlatt realizes he isn't quite as good at skating as he remembers
Relationships: Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Jebediah Schlatt, Roller Skating Expert

**Author's Note:**

> this is inspired by me repeatedly falling over while at my friends birthday party

Schlatt had made a pretty big mistake. When Wilbur had told Schlatt about his plans to come to America for a few weeks, he had looked through some of his local attractions to see what might interest Wilbur, and what might be fun to do together. During his online search, he had come across a local roller skating rink.

Back in the day, Schlatt was actually quite good at roller skating- he had even taken a few dates there to try and impress them with his skating tricks back in middle school. He thought that it might be fun (pretty cheesy, but fun) to try and pull the same thing with Wilbur. Over online chats, Wilbur had said that he hadn’t gone skating more than a few times in his life, and had been pretty bad when he did attempt it. Schlatt was definitely looking forward to watching Wilbur stumble over his own feet, before asking Schlatt for help. In his head, he would hold Wilbur’s hand as he pulled him away from the wall and showed him how to properly bend his knees and push forwards.

He definitely didn’t keep his plan a secret, as soon as he had heard that Wil didn’t know how to skate he excitedly typed out that he’d be happy to help teach, and Wilbur had been pretty enthralled by the idea as well. By the time that they arrived at the rink, they both had a good idea of how the date was supposed to go. Schlatt would play the role of the strong, handsome expert there to save Wilbur, the pretty, inexperienced boy, from embarrassing himself by crashing into both the walls and the floor.

Unfortunately for both of them, though especially Schlatt, that wasn’t how the night would end up going.

They had sat together on a bench in order to tie their laces before getting onto the rink itself. Both of them did so quickly, pulling the strings as tight as they could go before tying the knots. Tying your laces wasn’t exactly the hard part of skating, after all. Schlatt pushed himself off of his seat, preparing to turn around and help Wilbur to his feet, only to find that he was wobbling. Why couldn’t he stand up straight? He remembered being able to weave through crowds of people as fast as his wheels could manage without losing even the slightest sense of balance, why was doing something so simple so difficult now?

While Schlatt struggled to stay upright, the other man stood up on his own and started to struggle his way to the rink. “Are you coming?” He asked as he finally made his way across the floor to the wall of the skating area.

“Oh yeah, just give me a minute…” Schlatt had been too focused on his own struggle to not fall over that he didn’t even notice his boyfriend’s success in crossing the walkway. Honestly, he was proud that Wil had managed to roll quite a few feet without falling right away. Giving up on finding his center of balance while standing, he focused on pushing his feet backwards to meet Wilbur at the wall. After all, he had spent most of his time moving when he had his roller skates on- of course he wouldn’t be as good at standing as he was at actually skating.

As he lurched forward and spun his arms outwards in an attempt to stay upright, however, he found that wasn’t the case either. “Aren’t you supposed to be the expert here?”

“I am! You just need to give me a minute to get back into the rhythm, it's been a while since I’ve actually done this.” The self-proclaimed expert harshly pushed his left foot backward in an attempt to move quickly (and show off his clearly unappreciated skill), only to fall onto his right knee, left leg now splayed out behind him and both hands underneath him, holding up his upper body.

“Oh, yeah, real professional there, Schlatt.” Wilbur giggled and the other man glared up at him as menacingly as he could manage from his position on the floor.

“Oh, I’d love to see you do any better, asshole.” He pulled his legs into a more natural position so that he could stand up as he spoke.

“I did! I made it all the way to the wall!” Schlatt huffed loudly, and Wil apparently thought that was absolutely hilarious, as he laughed so hard that he let go of the wall. Immediately after his hand lost its grip, the taller man’s legs slipped out from underneath him and he crashed down to the floor, landing directly on his tailbone. 

Schlatt laughed far louder than was truly necessary, the fall wasn’t that funny but he wanted to make a point out of finding Wilbur’s suffering funny. “Yeah, well at least I’d be able to hold myself up when I’m clinging to a wall.”

“I let go of the wall! And I would bet good money that you of all people would find a way to fall over with a solid support.” Wilbur said with a mocking tone. The other man glared again as he finally pulled himself back into a standing position. He unsteadily shuffled his way over to the edge of the rink (in a pretty similar way to how he had done it, Wilbur thought with a smile), grabbed the wall and offered his boyfriend a hand. Wilbur took it happily, and held in a laugh at how Schlatt did struggle to keep his balance while helping him up, despite holding tight to a solid surface with his other hand.

“Whatever. I’ll bet you twenty bucks that you can’t make it one lap without holding the wall or falling on your ass again.” Wilbur shoved his boyfriend in response, making him roll a few inches before he caught himself on the wall again.

“I’ll make the same bet to you- actually, you know what? Forty dollars that you’re going to fall before I do!” 

“Alright, let’s go!” Schlatt stepped up onto the smooth floor of the skating area, starting his journey around the loop without hesitation. “What, are you backing out now? Get up here and skate like a man, bitch!” He said loudly when Wilbur didn’t follow his lead and immediately step onto the rink. This statement combined with the overly loud tone earned him a few glares from his fellow skaters, many of which were pulling small children with them as they rolled past.

Wilbur shoved himself away from the wall and moved as fast as he could manage with his unsteady motions onto the lacquered floor. Unfortunately for Wilbur, in his excitement to rise to the bait that Schlatt had set, he didn’t prepare for the smoother texture of the rink and fell forwards as soon as he set his first skate onto the rink.

After a long discussion in the taxi ride back to Schlatt’s home, it was begrudgingly decided that Wilbur had not, in fact, lost his boyfriend’s bet, as he had fallen onto his face instead of his ass.


End file.
